The use of flexible rake heads in the collection of leaves, grass clippings, and the like is well known and well documented. A continuing disadvantage of all of the known rakes is that they easily entangle themselves with spreading groundcover plants so that the use of such a rake near such plants results in either poor removal of the debris or in damage to the groundcover plants. The present invention offers a novel tool and novel head for a tool that is useful in gently removing loose debris, leaves and the like without damaging the live groundcover foliage.